One Kiss Reveals All
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: One of my "Falling For You, BonniexDamon" series. Two of Bonnie's witch friends visit and thanks to a bit of help from one of them, Damon finally acts on his feelings for Bonnie.


**The second story/oneshot in my "Falling For You, BonniexDamon" series. It's short i know but i wanted to upload something :)**

* * *

Elena POV

We were all at the Boarding House, just talking about what had happened when there was a knock on the door. Bonnie leapt up and skipped off the answer it – she was in an unusually good mood. We waited quietly to hear who it was and we listened as Bonnie opened the door then…

Bonnie shrieked, high-pitched and shrill. Weirdly, Damon was the first to hurtle out of the room and we followed quickly to find Bonnie in the embrace of an ice – almost white – blue and luminous haired girl. Behind them stood a black hair boy with violet eyes who smiled at the two girls. When Bonnie broke away from the girl – she flung herself into the boy's arms and he picked her up and spun her round.

"Oh my god, Nate," she squealed. "Put me down," and he dropped her to the floor gently and then hugged her. She hugged him and then pulled back and turned to the girl.

"What are you guys doing here?" She demanded. "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you guys again," she amended when the girl raised her eyebrows.

"Well, little Bon-Bon," She started. "We are here because we were in Mystic Grill and _heard_ you were nearby and had to come and visit," and Bonnie laughed.

"Don't worry, these guys know I'm a witch," Bonnie said. "And there happen to be two vampires not five feet away from you," she added wryly and the girl shrieked and hid behind the boy causing Bonnie to burst into hysterics. Cautiously the girl stepped away from the boy but not too far.

"_Never_ scare me like that again Bon," she said as she breathed heavily.

"Don't fret, I'll protect you," the boy teased her and Bonnie smiled and then turned to us.

"Guys, this is Nathan Black and Venus Grace," she told us. "Nate, V, this is Elena, Meredith, Matt and Stefan and Damon – the vampire brothers," she gestured to each of us and the girl – Venus – nodded and waved while the boy – Nathan – just smiled but narrowed his eyes slightly at Damon.

"Well, if you hadn't guessed, I'm a witch," said Venus. "An intellectual witch – like Bonnie," she explained and elbowed Nathan.

"I'm a wizard, a physical wizard," Nathan said in a dark voice that suited his appearance perfectly. "Meaning my _powers_, if you will, are in strength, stamina and elemental control but little Bonnie here can somehow also bend the elements, we never figured out how," and he curled a lock of Bonnie's hair round his finger while keeping one eye on Damon who stiffened. Bonnie smiled at her two friends and hit Nathan's arm playfully.

"It's nice to meet you," I finally spoke up and the girl smiled.

"Nice too meet you too," she said. "But if you don't mind, we'd like to steal Bonnie for a while," she added and Bonnie nodded.

"You're alright with that, guys, aren't you?" She asked us we couldn't even reply as they joined hands and literally vanished.

"What the hell?" said Matt startled.

"It's like they teleported," Meredith said calmly.

"They did," Damon said. "But I don't like that guy, he has the same amount of power as an average vampire but is definitely not a vampire," and we all looked at him. He wasn't jealous of how easy Bonnie was around that guy, was he? Since Bonnie was generally petrified of him…

"So what now?" asked Stefan, who was looking at Damon bewildered.

"Well, I'm going to hunt," Damon said coldly and walked out the door. We all looked at each other at a complete loss.

* * *

It was late evening when we heard footsteps on the gravel and giggling and we looked out the window to see Bonnie, Venus and Nathan walking towards the house, holding something, but I couldn't see what. Damon looked instantly more alert and he moved closer to the window.

Bonnie POV

We'd had a great day. After going to the woods to catch up, we walked around Mystic Falls and had lunch at the cute little coffee shop. Then we did something I hadn't done in ages. We went flying, on broomsticks. All you do is enchant the broom and off you go. So much fun and you swoop and dive in the sky. After a few games of tag we headed back, carrying our brooms. Just as we reached the Boarding House, V had taken off on her broom saying that she wasn't going near the vampires, leaving Nate and I alone. He spun me to face him and before I could object, he pressed his lips to mine. I pulled back with a startled yelp and I instantly felt a familiar presence behind me – but I ignored it just then.

"What the hell Nate?" I yelled at him and he simply smirked.

"I don't know how you didn't notice," he said smugly. "It's so obvious he was in love with you," he added and nodded over my shoulder. I took notice of the presence now, and recognised it as Damon.

"Nate, Damon doesn't love me," I said tiredly and he smiled at me.

"He does, believe me, I _know_ because I've looked at Venus with the same expression for over five years," he said softly and his eyes glazed over dreamily.

"Why don't you tell her then?" I said impatiently and he looked at me shocked.

"I couldn't," he said alarmed. "What if she rejects me?" he asked.

"She won't," I replied and he looked uncertain.

"Well, it was nice to see you again Bonnie," he said. "And you're welcome Damon, for helping you tell Bonnie," he said over my shoulder.

"Bye," I murmured and Nate jumped on his broomstick and took off.

"You actually use broomsticks?" Damon asked and I turned to him. He _was_ changing the subject.

"It isn't true, is it?" I said. "you don't love me," I added softly and he looked at me as if I was mad.

"Actually no," he replied and any hope inside me died but he continued. "It is true, I do love you," he said with a sigh and my eyes shot up to his.

"What?" I shrieked, "what? How? Why?" the questions couldn't get out of my mouth quick enough and he pushed me against the wall of the house.

"I love you Bonnie, you're beautiful, courageous, loving, and sweet and everything I always wanted," he said fiercely. "But I bet you don't love me," he added sadly and I looked at him amazed.

"Damon," I started resignedly. "You are a moron." I stated and him glared but only for a split-second.

"Why?" he demanded and I smiled.

"Do you know how long _I've been in love with you_?" I almost yelled at him and he looked startled.

"You've been _what?_" he said, "how long?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Ever since you kissed me at Vickie Bennett's house," I said seriously.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Why didn't _you_ tell _me_?" I countered, slightly angry that tried to blame it on me.

"Fair point," Damon said and crushed his lips to mine. I was stunned for a second then I responded, trying to tell him how much I'd wanted this. The kiss became heated and I wrapped my arms round his neck, forcing him closer and his hands left the wall and while one secured itself round my waist, the other knotted itself in my hair. Damon forced my lips apart with his tongue and I met his tongue with my own. We fought for dominance and of course, he won. I pressed myself against him and we meld into one.

* * *

**Sooo...? Short, I know :)**


End file.
